


Ravaged bird

by Phillipe363



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, BAMF Tim Drake, Bad Parents Jack and Janet Drake, Batfamily Drama (DCU), Bruce Wayne Has Issues, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Issues, Gen, Minor Sara Lance/Oliver Queen, Romance, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim Drake-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25965667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: Timothy Drake and Rose Wilson are two damaged people, and oh right Rose tried to sleep with Tim who acted like nothing happened. What if that wasn't the case, what if these two teammates started to become something more? Neither Batman and Wonder Girl are pleased with this development.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Bruce Wayne, Bart Allen & Tim Drake & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Dick Grayson & Rose Wilson, Rose Wilson & Slade Wilson, Sara Lance/Oliver Queen, Selina Kyle & Alfred Pennyworth, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Cassie Sandsmark, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake & Rose Wilson, Tim Drake/Rose Wilson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	Ravaged bird

**Hello readers**

**So, I decided to write up a Timothy Drake/Rose Wilson fic, and goes AU going from Teen Titans #35 comic.**

**Fair warning for Cassie Sandsmark fans she's not going to be shown in the best light.**

**On with the story**

* * *

Gym of the Titans Tower during mid-day

Wearing his Robin suit minus the cape Timothy walks in seeing Rose Wilson in a blue sports bra, short pink shorts, and barefoot while beating a punching bag to death. Rose's hair flows freely, and a grey patch is over her left eye. With her clothes hugging tightly to her body.

As his gaze drops lower onto her chest Timothy forces himself to look elsewhere. Not like he hasn't seen Rose in even less given her slipping into his room naked a few days ago, and that was very hard to resist. Especially given how attractive she is, muscular but curves in the right places.

Timothy shakes his head to clear his thoughts because Rose is supposed to be a teammate only, not something more. Besides, he doesn't want one more person dying on him like Conner, Bart, his parents, Stephanie, the list continues. Or giving somebody else the keys to hurt him emotionally.

"You just going to keep staring? You turned me down once already and I don't feel like a repeat performance. So, go do something else" Rose snarks while hitting the bag.

"Rose you wanted to sleep with me for the best guess to secure your position on the team or something? That doesn't even work with Dick" Timothy notes.

"Oh, wow you give somebody some thought other than constantly trying to clone your dead best friend" Rose replies, curiously without heat.

"You don't get to talk about him," Timothy says lightly upset "And you don't know anything! Don't push your nose into places it doesn't belong."

"Wow you're sounding very much like daddy there, Robin. You're pushing everybody away, desperately trying to clone Conner, it's not healthy. You're like turning into the Batman you didn't want him to be when you first joined" Rose says strongly.

"And what do you care, you only tried to sleep with me to gain an edge so you wouldn't be kicked off the team. Which was unneeded since I'm not going to" Tim says.

"Kind of hard to tell since you've been solely focused on cloning your best friend, who won't even be him and listen I get it okay? My first thought after having my foster family killed was to join Slade. Don't be like your mentor, let people in or at least one person" Rose says compassionately "And I wasn't trying to blackmail you by having sex. If I wanted blackmail material, I would just call Dick."

Frowning in confusion "Then why were you trying to sleep with me? We both know you weren't drunk despite claiming it as a possibility" Timothy replies.

Sighing than meeting his eyes "I might have started to like you somewhat and well I was hoping that maybe you would at least let yourself actually feel something if you did have sex" Rose says.

"Oh," Timothy replies bewildered than after a few moments "Do you offer to have sex with all the people your concerned for, or is it just me?"

"Just you," Rose says sultry grinning.

After a moment "Well maybe you're not the only person between the two of us who has feelings for the other. It is easier to burry whatever could be more behind my pain" Timothy says, "Do you want to get something to eat?"

"Sure, I already figure you got someplace in mind?" Rose asks.

"Yeah, it's a little diner, they've got good food and a nice balcony. I go there when I want to be alone. I'm going to go put on some different clothes" Tim replies.

Nodding "You can forget any sort of eye concealment Tim, it's not like I don't know" Rose points out.

"Ah right, Slade," Tim says grimacing than switching the topics "You going like that or changing?"

"I might unless you see something you like?" Rose asks smirking.

Walking forward in a sultry manner, Rose reaches up tenderly cupping the side of Robin's face before kissing him. Following a moment of hesitation and once the surprise ends as his brain catches up, Timothy returns the kiss just as feverishly. Running a hand through Rose's white hair as Ravager gently nudges Robin backward they carefully land on the mats. The two teenagers continue making out while Rose runs her hands down Robin's chest.

Breaking off Timothy glances at her for a moment in a mix of emotions, and wonders if this what Bruce feels when dealing with Selina Kyle. Then does his best to not think about either of them right now.

"Probably need to stop," Tim says, hesitantly and breathlessly.

"Why? The meal can wait, I don't think the restaurant is going anywhere" Rose says smirking.

"Yeah but I'd rather somebody not walk in on us, you know" Tim replies blushing.

"That can be a bit of a mood killer, I'd rather not have Eddie interrupt us again," Rose says rising to her feet.

Sighing "Regardless of how many times I explain nothing was happening to Kid Devil" Tim replies.

"Oh, if we didn't get interrupted to go deal with wonder shrew's issues, I'm curious how long you would have actually lasted. Especially since it didn't take long to give in now" Rose says.

"You ever going to play nice with Cassie?" Tim asks getting to his feet.

"When she stops being such a stuck up. Even Victor who doesn't really want me here isn't as bad as Wonder Girl" Rose replies.

"Fair enough," Tim says remembering his father once told him when dealing with people it's best to pick your battles. Given how much Janet and Jack argued, before his mother died, he doubts either really listened to that advice.

"Heading to grab a pair of jeans, shirt and my helmet, meet you in the garage?" Rose asks.

"Yeah I'll meet you there" Tim replies.

Leaning forward Tim gives Rose a quick kiss before breaking off and walking out of the room while Rose watches him leave, appreciating the view. Plus, there is a part of Rose that her heart is beating a few beats faster, not just from their sexual interactions, but Timothy is taking her to someplace unique. Where he goes wanting to be alone, and she doubts very many people, if, besides Conner, Bart or Dick were ever there.

Even then it's debatable if they even knew about the place. And Tim is trusting her enough to show her, following two months of being on the team? It leaves her feeling warmer inside than she could ever remember feeling and more exposed at the same time of getting hurt.

* * *

Later at a private balcony overlooking the ocean

Rose is at a table while across from her is Timothy who is wearing a simple black T-shirt and blue jeans. They just got done eating some hamburgers and fries, both having a glass of water on the side.

"You know I'm kind of surprised this is a more fast food joint rather than an upscale restaurant" Rose notes.

"It's both, they have a different section that caters to the finer established people. A different entrance for them too. Back during the 1930s/40's dust bowl when various people moved here from the Midwest is how it first opened, more people in need of food. Eventually by the 1950s when fast food places opened, they decided to expand and created a different part. Only a few years ago when the politicians started some new regulations or whatever, they had trouble staying in business" Timothy explains.

"Guessing Wayne bought this place," Rose says.

"Actually no, it was me. I used a combination of Drake and Wayne's money. My father, well my real one, is not the best with money, so Janet left the trust to me, and me alone. Upon her death, I was able to use it. Of course, Jack didn't know since he thought most of it was lost" Timothy replies.

"Yeah Slade's a total dirtbag who I wouldn't risk throwing him a life raft, but my mother looked after me until she died. Sounds like yours did the same" Rose says.

Bitterly chuckling "Not really. When I turned two my parents left me in the care of nannies, and eventually just Ms. Mac, the Drake manor maid. I raised myself. The only time my parents were home was maybe a whole month out of the year until my mother's death. Even then my father only cared sparingly. Jack's freak out about Robin was how it would affect him," Timothy says.

Rose merely nods in understanding and sympathy with reaching over grasps one of Timothy's hands. Also does her best to hide the anger behind parents in name only for Timothy leaving a kid to raise himself into an adult. No wonder Tim went out stalking the bats for years on end, as far back as Dick being Robin from what the man himself said. Of course, she didn't know the exact details of Robin's childhood until now. In response to any questions regarding his little brother's past had merely said she should ask Tim herself.

Although Rose wonders if Dick even knows the full extent of Robin's past. Given that the rumors surrounding Timothy is he is the Robin who lies to Batman and Rose has the feeling just how bad his parents treated him was one of those.

"Bruce, I tried to trust completely only on one of my birthdays have that turned against me as Alfred and he made me think a bad future was coming so they got me to spy on all my friends. Nearly caused me to have a mental breakdown. All part of training me" Tim notes in disgust "Shortly after that Jack found out who I was, and Robin ended for a time."

"Pretending to trust me Slade stuck a piece of Kryptonite in the eye I gouged out myself, without caring that long-term exposure would kill me. Of course, upon learning that his plan for sending me against Superman backfired. Deathstroke was behind killing the Madison's, my foster family, by making it seem like another mercenary was responsible" Rose says darkly.

Timothy returns the earlier gesture by squeezing Rose's hand in support and care. Meanwhile Rose decides to not mention Timothy bringing her here for that sign of trust, for two reasons. One it's unneeded and two doesn't want Robin to close down after finally opening up.

"Do you have any family that you know actually get along with blood wise?" Rose inquires.

Frowning "You don't know? Especially given the trouble the Green Arrow and his wife have given Deathstroke" Timothy wonders.

"Slade either made me figure stuff out for myself or didn't tell me," Rose says.

"My cousin is Sara Lance Queen aka the Black Canary. My father's sister had run off when they were kids and well you can guess the rest from there" Timothy says.

"Did you always know?" Rose asks.

"No Jack never discussed his sister. I only figured that out when I first started my life as it is now" Timothy replies.

"Oh, well no shock there" Rose quips.

"Nope. You want to get out of here?" Timothy asks.

"Heading back to the tower?" Rose inquires.

"For now. I'm leaving to Gotham City later tonight, feel like joining me?" Timothy asks.

"Sure. You using one of the jet's?" Rose replies.

"Yeah, one of the bat family ones. Like I told Bart, I smuggled it in the Batarang budget" Timothy says wistfully thinking of his friend.

"So that story was true then," Rose says.

"Yep" Timothy replies grinning.

* * *

Titans Tower inside a bedroom

Rose walks into her bedroom while Timothy steps inside looking around. Quickly noting it's far neater than his bedroom. Just a bed, a closet, a desk made of wood up against a wall, and finally a TV underneath a sword rack hanging on a different wall.

"You know you didn't have to walk me to my room, it's not like we live on a dangerous street or something," Rose says.

"We are in the Titans tower, didn't stop varying threats from breaking in over the years," Tim says.

"Good point," Rose says.

"Besides, it felt like the right gentlemen like thing to do" Timothy replies.

A slight nod "Well thanks" Rose says.

"Your welcome. Guess I'll be leaving, and thank you for everything. I would like to see where this takes us. It was nice to remember what it felt to feel again. And I can't promise I'll be easy to be with, but I'll do my best" Tim says.

Letting out amused grin "Tim, I know I'm not easy to be with either and I never wanted to sign on for easy" Rose says kindly.

Timothy merely nods, a smile grazing his lips.

"Before you go, don't I get a kiss gentleman?" Rose asks smirking.

Leaning over Timothy kisses Rose on her lips and after a moment they pull away. Only glancing at each other passion-filled, with growing feelings Rose and Timothy begin kissing once more as Tim takes the lead directing Rose back onto the bed.

Breaking off Timothy begins tracing down the side of Rose's jaw and neck while Rose running her hands under Timothy's chest, over the various scars removes his shirt. Tim quickly discards Rose's shirt which he tosses elsewhere while Rose begins working on his pants while Tim trailing down to her bare upper chest causing Rose to let out a moan.

* * *

Titans living room area

Wearing casual clothes once more Timothy steps in to see Victor Stone, Garth, with Cassie back and looks like Eddie is elsewhere. Briefly, Timothy notes in a shame given what he's about to do because it's better off if Kid Devil sees this in person but means will have to clear up any doubts later.

Rose is right, it's time he stops focusing on his own pain and step up to be a leader. Even Jack and Janet both had drilled him into at an early age if you're going to be in charge, then step up or step out of the way for those who will lead. Of course, they taught him how to crush those on his way to lead it but Timothy pushes that aside.

For Rose currently, Tim thinks she's grabbing together one of her travel bags, and currently getting dressed. He actually stayed until she woke up before leaving since doesn't want Rose to think he's just using her for sex. Enough people have used and left her. Despite being nervous about sleeping with Rose given he never did that before, only Rose's forward persona is more of an act. Because Rose explained it was her first time as well. Pushing those thoughts aside Timothy decides to get down to business.

"Can I have your attention for a moment, guys?" Timothy asks politely.

The three of them look over at Robin while Victor mutes the TV with a thought given Cyborg is wirelessly connected into it.

"I've made my own mistakes in this area and I haven't been in the best place recently, it's time that changed. Us treating Eddie and Rose Wilson as outcasts ends now. We've all made mistakes; the Titans have always been a place for second chances and being there for each other even when our own mentors are not" Timothy says.

Eyes narrowing "Why? Because your sleeping with her, I can smell the harlot all over you. Did she put you under some spell? That would actually make sense. Besides, you know those two are not Titans. Conner, Bart, me, and you are the Titans" Cassie says.

"Really Wonder Girl? How stuck up are you? I get your suffering because of your boyfriend's death but grow up" Victor says firmly.

"I'm in agreement, if Bart or Conner were here, they wouldn't be thrilled with that statement," Garth says in disgust.

"Don't change the fact like a typical man of this world Robin is thinking with his sex drive instead of his head. Your mentor is Batman who doesn't trust people like Rose Wilson, start following his footsteps for a change" Cassie says.

Closes his eyes than upon reopening them is Timothy pinning Wonder Girl her with a full-on Batman glare which despite Cassie Sandsmark, forever denying this, a shiver runs down her spine. Because she is not looking at kindhearted Timothy Drake, instead is looking at Robin the apprentice of Batman who is giving out a cold, commanding furry and it's downright terrifying. Even Garth and Victor are unsettled.

"I am only going to say this once. My personal relationship with Rose Wilson is not your concern Wonder Girl. I don't care why any of you dislike her or Eddie, keep it out of the Tower, and off of the field or leave. There won't be this behavior on my team, crystal?" Timothy replies growling.

Upon finishing his speech Timothy leaves while the people remaining breathe a sigh of relief. Because it is a reminder of it's not just Batman, but his whole family who can unnerve you to your bone marrow with a look.

* * *

Miles across the other side of the country in the bat cave

At the computer monitors, Bruce Wayne sitting down is in a gray T-shirt and jeans while Selina Kyle in her outfit with the cowl off leaning casually next to him with a hand on his right shoulder has been watching the screens.

"You know when I came to help B with the closed down museum layout on those human traffickers, watching you spy on Robin was not what I expected," Selina says.

"Hnn" Bruce replies.

"You have cameras installed into the Titans tower to watch him? You really take helicopter parenting to a new level. I hope you don't have one in his bedroom" Selina quips.

"It's for security purposes," Bruce says flatly.

Giving him a look "You have one in his bedroom?" Selina asks in a bit of disgust.

"No, just in the main rooms. Robin installed them himself" Bruce says.

"A mini you is downright scary, though given his stalker habits of you for years I'm not that surprised. I am impressed at him holding his own just now" Selina says.

"Less pleased Robin getting involved with the distraction of Rose Wilson, she's untrustworthy and could just be using him," Bruce says.

Pinning him with a look "B shove your control-freak tendencies for a minute and maybe trust your son for a change. Also, you have no room to talk for who Timothy decides to date given you've dated Talia al Ghul" Selina says.

Glancing at his on and off girlfriend "Trusting the wrong people can backfire" Bruce notes.

"Maybe Timothy will get hurt but you can't protect Robin by being a cynical jackass. You and Alfred betraying Robin with the birthday from hell hurt him enough. What's the worst thing that can occur? Timothy's actually enjoys life despite all the crap he's survived, oh how horrible" Selina finishes dryly.

Bruce remains quiet while turning off the Titans cameras before bringing up city maps.

Letting out a sigh "Of course, expecting you to be an actual emotional human being is a bigger leap than the Wright brothers inventing a successful flight" Selina says.

After a moment "I am proud of Timothy's actions just now for being a leader and others he has done being Robin" Bruce says.

"How about him as a person beyond the mask? Oh, wait now I'm reminded of why we never work out" Selina replies dryly then adds "Let's just find the sex traffickers."

"Ms. Kyle does have a point. I am for one proud of several things Master Timothy has done. Like including finishing his GED this past year he was off traveling abord with Master Grayson and you. You seem intent sir on repeating the mistakes of your past sons with Timothy. He's already had one father who did not deserve the title, don't be a second one. I have, unfortunately, as Ms. Kyle points out, already failed him once in this area" Alfred says approaching.

Alfred carrying a tray containing two cups of coffee and some sandwiches sets it down on a nearby table. While Selina walks over with picking up one of the sandwiches and savoring the taste once starting to eat since Alfred is always an amazing cook.

"What would you have me do Alfred?" Bruce asks tiredly of being lectured.

"You adopted Master Timothy as your son, try acting like an actual father instead of a drill sergeant. Of course, I have spent long enough in your service to know you are a brick wall and it would be an easier time getting the wind to listen, sir" Alfred replies.

His piece said Alfred heads back up the stairs while Bruce returns working on the computers.

* * *

Some hours later back in Gotham City

Timothy in his full Robin suit and Rose Wilson in her Ravager suit quietly drop down from the top of the building and make their way around the corner to see three thugs trying to break in through the back door of the Solomon Wayne Courthouse. Not to steal files but to rape one of the judge's executive assistants after Robin had recused her six months ago, and clearly, Robin notes he was too kind on six months' stay at the trauma ward.

"Hello boys, need a hand? We would be happy to help with the door" Rose says pulling out her sword.

"I even brought my key" Tim quips extending his bo-staff.

One of the thugs pulls out his handgun pointing it at the heroes who don't even blink. Ravager is already on the move dodging the gunfire than using her sword slices the man's hand forcing him to let go of the weapon. Kicking in the thug's right knee before finishing the rapist off with a punch to the face shattering his jaw sending him to the dirty ground out cold. Dodging the next one's punch Rose gives a quick punch to his throat sends the man down to the ground gasping for breath, and out of the fight.

Meanwhile, the last thug goes running towards Robin at full speed madly swinging the crowbar as Robin easily counters those attempts with his staff before disarming the would-be rapist of his weapon. The man throws a punch only for Robin grabbing his arm snaps it with punching him in the face breaking the thug's nose and jaw, then kicks him in the chest breaking several ribs. The would-be rapist is unconscious before even hitting the ground.

"Well, that was fun. Maybe we will run across Two-Face tonight" Rose says dryly.

Letting out a sigh "Be careful otherwise we will" Timothy replies collapsing the staff and putting it away.

"Still it's a fun date night, dinner later?" Rose inquires.

"Couple of buggers on a rooftop out by Pioneer's Bridge once we are done with patrol?" Tim replies.

Looking over at her boyfriend "Liking the sounds of that. I think we make quite the team, don't you?" Rose asks sheathing her sword.

"Yes, I would say we do" Timothy replies.

Walking over to Robin who wraps his arm around her waist tightly as they enjoy being up against each other Ravager places her arms around his neck, as Robin fires his grapnel gun up onto the building. They're pulled upwards vanishing into the night.

* * *

**Hope you guys all enjoyed this for whoever did read this and leave a review if you want.**

**The whole scene with Bruce was not originally planned but just worked its way in.**

**Oh, Tim referencing Black Canary being his cousin is given Dinah Drake Lance who was the first Canary and has a maiden name of Drake well too hard to not pass up making them family ties of some kind. I just switched Dinah Laurel Lance out with her sister on Arrow who is my go-to BC these days.**

**Until next time**


End file.
